Centricide - Jreg Wiki
Summary Centricide ''is a satirical YouTube sketch comedy series created by Jreg (Greg Guevara). The series consists of a large number of Characters each representing a certain Political ideology, all written and portrayed by Greg. With 3 instalments of the series so far, as well as separate videos focusing on individual characters, the series has gained well over 300k views in total, and helped the channel Jreg reach 100k subscribers within just a few months of the series starting. '''Story Overview' The title of the series: 'centricide', refers to the extremists plan to eliminate anyone who falls in the centre of the political compass (a centrist). This has divided the characters of the series into two predominant groups, the centrists and the extremists, with other characters coming into the story later on. Episodes 1 and 2 introduce us to the characters of each side of the story, with the following episodes displaying interactions between the two groups, as well as introducing new characters. Characters The Centrists Each member of the centrist group is uniquely defined as a centrist based on how they approach political discourse. The leader of the group, Radical Centrist', ''shares a range of diverse political opinions all over the compass, meaning he averages out in the centre. There is also '''Horse Shoe Centrist' ''who believes that any two opposite extreme ideologies are equally bad. '''Political Nihilist chooses not to engage in political discourse or action based on the belief that as an individual there is no point in trying. Ape-Political' ''is an Ape who despises all forms of politics. '''Anti-radical' ''strongly opposes any political views deemed to be 'extreme', and the '''Moderate' ''holds true to keeping all his beliefs within the Overton Window (Centre) at all times. '''The Extremists The extremists each represent an accompanying ideology for their quadrant of the compass. Nazi' represents an extreme Authoritarian right ideology, being Nazism. However, this particular ideology does not fall in the very corner of it's respective quadrant, instead Nazism is slightly closer to the left on the economic axis whilst staying at the very top of the Authoritarian axis, though Jreg does alter some of the characters policies to have him fit in the very corner of the Authoritarian Right quadrant. Other labels for ''Nazi ''include Authoritarian-Right, Ethnic/White Identitarian and Alt-Right. ''Nazi ''can usually be seen wearing a blue/grey military uniform with an accompanying hat, and is equiped with a gun. ''Nazi ''also adheres to all of his ideologies respective policies including the idea of having a Strong State-controlled Capitalist society which favours an established cultural hierarchy of Caucasians whilst degrading or even out-tight eliminating certain minorities such as Jews or Muslim Immigrants. '''Ancap' ''(short for Anarcho-Capitalist) represents an extreme Libertarian Right Ideology. Other labels for ''Ancap ''include Anarchist-Right and Libertarian-Right. Ancaps ''general attire includes a businessman-like Suit and Tie, accompanied with a pair of Sunglasses, a Fedora and gun as a weapon. Like the political ideology of Anarcho-Capitalism itself, ''Ancaps ''main motivation is economic prosperity. ''Ancap ''believes that a free market with complete capitalistic freedom is the best way to operate, with the only enforced rules belonging to an NAP (Non-Aggression Policy) rather than a State or enforced Hierarchy. ''Ancap ''is known to have several child wives, whilst also having a disdain towards poor people. ''Ancom' ''(short for Anarcho-Communist) represents an extreme Libertarian Left Ideology. ''Ancom ''can also be referred to as Libertarian Left and Anarchist-Left. ''Ancom ''can usually be seen wearing a dark coloured Hoodie along with a half-face mask and Baseball bat to act as a weapon. Though ''Ancom ''is labelled as a communist, his exact economic policy isn't described in much detail as it's not the most notable aspect of his ideology. ''Ancom ''believes that all form of Hierarchy is unjust, and people should be able to live free of a State and it's associated laws/boundaries. ''Ancom ''often claims to represent the most pure form on Anarchy. Some specific traits of ''Ancom ''include the use of DMT, throwing Molotov Cocktails and having an disdain towards cops (police officers). '''Tankie' ''represents an extreme Authoritarian Left Ideology. '''Other Characters / Episode 1 / Episode 2 / Episode 2.5 / Episode 3 / Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse